crossgen_comics_databasefandomcom-20200215-history
Ingra (The First)
Ingra is a character from CrossGen Entertainment's Sigilverse. She appeared in several series, mostly The First. She was shown as a dominating female, usually wearing revealing outfits. Ingra came into direct contact with at least two other CrossGen comics: Mystic and Meridian. Fictional character biography Ingra was one of the seven key powers among The First, self-styled gods of their galaxy. She was intended to be the personification of anger but passion might be a better word. One of her lovers, Darrow described her as follows She's called the seething beauty, passions close beneath the surface, quick to love, quicker to anger. (Mystic #12) She prefers to wear red though she changes her costume to suit the occasion or to fit with her plans. Ingra's powers are immense. Her powers of perception allowed her to detect the Sigil-Bearers when they appeared on many distant worlds and she rapidly dispatched members of House Sinister to convert some of these Sigil-Bearers to her side (examples: Mai Shen was sent to monitor Ethan and Rho Rhustane was sent to monitor Ilahn of Cadador). Ingra is also capable of casting spells more powerful than anyone else in House Sinister. These spells often take the form of mind-control or a Geas. She used this power to control other gods, including her own daughter, Persha. Her spells also allow her to pull energy from other gods and sigil-bearers (if they allow it) and this gives her even more power on special occasions. She was also able to cast a spell of transformation on Animora (making her look hideous) and a spell of banishment, preventing her from returning to Elysia. When she is angry Ingra is surrounded by a nimbus of blazing red energy. She alone of the First went up against a Sigil-Bearer and defeated her (this was Giselle Villard of Mystic). But she did not kill Giselle, indeed, she helped her by removing Animora's hold over Giselle. Ingra took many lovers (Darrow, Braag, and others unnamed) but her one true love was Pyrem. For Pyrem she produced one child, their daughter, named Persha. After The First split into warring factions and then into two houses (House Dexter and House Sinister), Ingra soon assumed control over House Sinister, displacing Orium and dominating Gannish. Gifted with amazing sensitivity, Ingra rapidly learned of the various Sigilbearers and sent lesser members of House Sinister to observe and hopefully, control these special people on many different worlds. Ingra was removed from her position of power in episode 18 after she was betrayed by Seahn and Braag and imprisoned by one of the First, a spider-like character named Ervulsh. She was rescued by Pyrem (at Persha's instigation) and returned with him to live on the Dexter side of their world. Once on the Dexter side, Ingra started some plot while pretending to be weak and helpless. In episode #30, Ingra is seen contacting six different Sigil-Bearers, three men, and three women. She then draws upon their power as they willingly give energy to her. One of these Sigil-Bearers is named Reka and she seems to have the power of clairvoyance. Later (in #35) we see Ingra inciting a group of empowered mortals, commanded by a blue-skinned sigil-bearer. Her last line is, "Follow me up to heaven and glory! Come, fight and Elisia will be ours!" The exact details of Ingra's plot remain unknown as the CrossGen company went bankrupt and the series came to a halt. Category:CrossGen characters